


The Man that lived in the Woods

by Peachespie_and_Cream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I guess read at your own risk, I'll add more tags later on in the story, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachespie_and_Cream/pseuds/Peachespie_and_Cream
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first story and I hope you enjoy this original piece of work.





	1. Getting lost...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone this is my first story and I hope you enjoy this original piece of work.

 Dex woke up to the sound of his Mom yelling at him from somewhere. And to be honest he didn't want to get out of bed. But after a few minutes of silence his Mom came up the stairs and slammed his door open with the brightest smile on her face. "Hey Honey, did you hear me?" He groaned as his only response and he covered his head with his pillow. She then walked over towards her son and shook him gently trying to wake him but he just shrugged her away. "Go away." "But you need to get up." "Why its the weekend?" "You know on saturdays you help your Father with his errands." "More like you forcing me to and he isn't even my real father." She then frowned at the comment. "Dex I will not have you saying such things this early in the morning." "But its true." "Ok then. You have to the count of three is you don't get up within that time I will drag you out the bed and force you to help your Father." But all she got was silence. "1... 2... 2 1/2... 3!" She then grabbed her son by his arms and dragged him out of his bed. And by this her son started to struggle in her grasp but she had a firm grip and dragged him across his room.

 "Mom what the hell!" "I told you get out of bed!" She then got him out of the room and down the hall. The bathroom was there but it was the final stretch that proved the hardest since Dex stuck his nails into the wood floor and was making ugly scratch marks. "Stop scratching my floors!" "Nope." She had finally managed to make her way to the bathroom with the cost of her floors angry she threw him into the tube and stormed back to his room and picked up some clothes. Finally she walked back and threw his clothes on his face. "Here you go!" After that she walked away from the bathroom but not before slamming the door. Dex groaned as he put the clothes on the toilet seat and stood up, his back hurt and he felt tired but he needed to get dress. Or else his Mom might throw him down the stairs. He stood up and walked towards the mirror where in the reflction he saw himself. And he hated it, he hated himself.

 In the mirror it showed him his ugly burn mark on his face, it covered the skin on his forehead and went under his eyes. He had earnd it when he was just the baby. His real Father was abusive and one night he had lost his temper with him so in a fit of rage he did something to "Teach him a lesson". He lit a fire and dipped his head into it and his Mom found him and saved him from burning to death. But now he had a ugly reminder on his face of that night and of how that man was a terrible Father. What was worse was he had eye bags and that got people talking and they always had something to say to him about how creepy he was or how ugly he was. But when this happend he solved this by smashing his fist into peoples faces and that usually did the trick. Though it cost him a "talking to" by his step dad. And that was another thing he hated his step dad always talked down to him like he was a baby and he wasn't! He was 18 for crying out loud so why did that jackass feel the need to talk down to him all the time! It was annoying and he always commented about how messy his hair was and he did have a point about that but he liked it and it wasn't even his hair so why make a big deal about it? But with a sigh he opened the mirror and grabbed his lotion and began to apply it on his face to avoid his burns from getting irritated. And after that he would need to take a shower then get dressed.

 But he then got the feeling that today was going to be a long day for some strange reason.

 After about what felt like a hour he got out of the shower and got dressed putting on his favoirte long sleeved shirt that was stripped. His Mom joked about how he looked like a old school criminal but he didn't care he liked it and it was soft, and personally he loved how it looked. Then his jean baggy shorts that were ripped around the knees which was nice since he could feel the wind against his legs. He then gave himself a look over in the mirror and seeing that he looked good enough walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. "You finally done?" His step dad called out from what he guessed was the kitchen. "No I just needed to get more soap." His Mom let out a quick giggle before silenced by his step dad looking at her with a frown but she still had a smile on her face. She had made eggs, and toast for breakfast and served him with a cup of black coffee next to the plate. "When your done with your breakfast we need to go out into the wood." "What why?" He asked his step dad with a mouth stuffed filled with eggs. "I need to get some wood to make more statues. The orders have been going up and I ran out of wood a few days ago." Dex frowned at him but he just sipped away at his coffee ignoring Dex. Soon enough he finished his breakfast and stood up. "Hey put some shoes on." His step dad barked at him. "Nope." "Danny we had a talk about this." "No he needs to wear shoes were going out into the woods!" "Well I ain't wearing shoes whether you like it or not." Dex said while walking towards the back door that was in the kitchen.

 He then heared something. "I wish you were more understanding Danny." But before he could hear anything else the door shut behined him. He sighed and looked out over the trees. His houses backyard was the woods, his house was actually on the outskirts of town and was far away from other people. And he liked it that way but he needed to do something he needed to get wood what type of wood he didn't know and didn't care. So he would just grab anything that seemed good to him. Dex then began to walk towards the woods and looking around seeing what was on the ground. Soon enough he saw some sticks but they probably wouldn't be good enough to carve. He then began to wonder if he would find some logs or anything good to carve. A thought then popped into his head maybe there would be more results if he got deeper into the forest. He had been in these woods all his life and he knew there was a lake or pond in the middle of the woods. And there might be some logs or good enough wood. He then started to make his way towards the body of water. And it probably took about 20 to 30 minutes to get there. But when he did he loved it. It was so pretty and there was a clearing of trees which allowed the sunlight to peak through it and because of that it made the water gilter. Though right now what got his attention the most was that there was logs laying on the ground or in the water. And he started to pick some up but the ground felt cold and sharp but he had strong feet so he could handle it as strange as it was to say.

 He grabbed many logs or thick sticks and looked over the place. Sure there was some left but he could only grab so much. And with that he started making his way back to the house. After a few minutes he was still in the woods? He was sure that he was on the same route he usually take but here he was still in the woods. Maybe he had taken a wrong turn somewhere? But right now he needed to find the right way home. And he contuined to walk but all the same he admired the area around him. The woods were beautiful the trees in full bloom and the grass was long with flowers with some patches of dirt here and there. But soon after a few minutes he was still in the forest. He looked around and groaned, the area around him looked the same. "Shit..." He then came to a realization.

             He was lost, damn...


	2. The strange man

 Dex sighed and dropped the wood on the floor. “Ok… Where am I?” He then started to retrace his steps which lead him back to the body of water. After looking around he tried to remember which way was which. And after awhile of thinking he was confused. Why, why couldn’t he remember how to get out of the woods. This didn’t make sense and he was very much getting frustrated. “Why…” He then began to walk in a different route than what he would usually do but nonetheless it did its job. Then there was a slight breeze and it made him shiver, was it getting colder? Matter of fact as he got deeper within the route he noticed that the woods it self had changed. The trees had shed its leaves and the overall they looked dead. And the ground had no more grass or flowers but was covered in dirt and dead leaves, sticks, and whatever the hell that dead animal is on the ground. Soon enough he came towards a clearing and there was something that surprised him and scared him. It was a cave and on the ground was animal prints with some hand prints? But the thing was it was leading towards the cave and whatever it was, was most likely eating a human. And he didn’t want to be the animals desert and he started walking past the cave. He then shoved his hands into his pocket and speed past though he then heard a huge stick crunch under somethings weight. “Oh-”

 Then out of curiosity he looked over his shoulder and stood face to face with a person?

 “What?-” His eyes then traced down and saw the bottom half of the person changed into hooves or more like into a goats bottom half. “The fuck?” The person or whatever it was then began to walk towards him. But Dex wasn’t having it. “Nope, nope, not today.” He said as he began to walk away from the being but whatever it was also wasn’t having it as it began to walk after him. Dex began to side eye it over his shoulder and he got a good view of the being. And he had to say the being was beautiful, in a strange way.  
It had pink hair and freckles and little horns on its head and its eyes were the warmest brightest blue. But it would have been more cuter if only the being was shorter but it was actually pretty tall and thin but strangely with some muscle showing. And yet having warm eyes his face had a condescending smirk. Dex then began to look down the beings body and noticed something about the being well beside that fact that this thing shouldn’t even be existing. It was the things hands they had long claws and were covered in dry blood…  
When he saw that he started to run.

 But he also heard heavy footsteps behind him and they sounded fast. With a quick peek he looked over his shoulder and of course. The being was chasing after him. Just great but he started to see a bright light at the end of the path. “Wha- what’s that?” But he didn’t stop running which left him with two choices. Stop running and possibly be eaten by that being or go through that light hoping it wasn’t a hallucination. He went with the light option and he sprinted with the remaining energy he had and pushed through.  
...He then tripped and looked over the area. “Where?” But before he could say anything else. “Dex! Where and the world have you been!?” It was his step dad. “What?” He then stepped in front of Dex. “Dex you’ve been gone for hours! I’ve been looking for you and-” “And you didn’t call the police?” He then frowned at him. “Your Mom was about to do that.” “Ok..” “So where in the world have you been?” “To be honest I don’t know.” That earned a glare. “What do you mean you don’t know!?” “Look if I say I don’t know then I don’t know but I think I was lost.” He then stood up and dusted himself off. “Anyway go to your Mom she’s worried sick.” “Oh right!”

  
 “Mom don’t call the police I’m here!” He yelled and he started to walk towards his house. Then in a blur of darkness his Mom tackled him in a hug. “Where were you! I was so worried!?” He then hugged her back. “To be honest I don’t know I got lost.” She looked him over and smiled. “Well I’m happy that you're home now. And it seems like you didn’t get dirty so that’s good.” He step dad then walked past him then frowned. “You didn’t bring back wood despite you being in there for a long time?” He then smirked. “Yup I was actually having a mental break down about that.” They both looked at him strange. “Well I didn’t know what to get so I just left everything behind.” That earned a sigh from the man. “Its whatever I guess. Found some myself while you were lost.” His Mom then let him go and walked back towards the house. “Well since you were gone for so long I’ll make you some dinner.” “Wait you didn’t make dinner while I was gone?” “Nope I was too worried to do that. But now that I know your ok I’ll make you something to eat.” “Ok.” “And anyway you need a shower.” His step dad intervened. But Dex ignored him and continued walking towards the house. “What ever.” But he couldn’t get a thought out of his head.

  
 What was that thing and will he ever see it again? But more importantly did he want to or did he care enough to see what would happen if he did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think so far in the comments.


	3. Strange singing and new voices

Some time had passed Dex had eaten his dinner and went to his room. It was now about 9 pm and he was somewhat tired. But he couldn’t sleep. His head was flooded with thought and they were like buzzing bees annoying and loud. They were all about his day. Like how he got lost or how had he not noticed how fast time was going by and what was that thing in the cave? Then there was another thought in his head like what would have happened if that thing were able to catch him? Like would that thing have eaten him or killed him? Or both or maybe worse. He hated these thoughts but couldn’t get them out of his head no matter what he did. “Why… What were you?” There was a window next to him so he looked out of it. It was dark and the trees were in full bloom so where did he go too?

So he turned around and laid on his side and closed his eyes. Trying to go to sleep but nothing was working so he covered his head with his pillow and groaned. Out of frustration he sat up and opened his window and let the nights breeze come in. It cooled him down and in a way was taking his thoughts away in the breeze. The nights sky was full of stars and the moon was shining bright. Overall it was a peaceful night and he liked it that way. With a sigh and a clear head he laid back down and closed his eyes and soon after was drifted away to sleep.

Singing… There was singing? He slowly woke up for this fact. The singing it self was beautiful.. And oddly it sounded like it was getting louder? Out of curiosity he looked out his window and there standing in his backyard in front of the woods was the being… It had its hand out while its sung. Then strange thoughts began pop into his head.

Was the being singing for him? How did this thing find him? Or more importantly why was this thing in his backyard singing?... But oddly he liked the singing it was nice, soft, and was entrancing. Soon after listening to the song he began to feel a certain way. A voice in his head was talking to him but it wasn’t his. It was someone elses and they found a way into his head to convince him of something.

Why don’t you go to him? The voice asked.

“What? Why would I do that?” Because don’t you want answers? “Yeah but.. But that thing tried to kill me.” Do you know that for sure? “...No.” Exactly so why don’t you go out there and see what he wants? “But-” But what? Have I not said enough don’t you want to go outside? The voice was becoming more pushy and yet Dex wasn’t getting annoyed but instead was being washed with submission and that he should just listen to the voice. So he did…

He got up from his bed only in boxers and started walking away from his bed away from the singing and he was annoyed by that. He wanted to be close to the voice and being away from it was getting under his skin. And soon enough he was down the stairs and walking towards the back door. And there stood the being in front of him. He then started walking towards the being and it had a sly smile on its face. And its hand was out stretched to him and it was calling out to him in a way.

Go to him the voice growled out.

So he did and he began to walk towards the being. His hand was clean and nails long and sharp but that didn’t turn him away. But when he was a inch away from the beings hand there was a loud gunshot?!

“Dexter! Get back here now!” He then looked over his shoulder and there stood his Mom and she had a gun in her hand. But before he could run away from the being it gripped his hand and stuck its nails into the tender flesh. He then let out a sharp yelp of pain as he tried to rip his hand out of the beings grip. His Mom though ran towards him as the being was trying to pull him into the woods. “Get away from my son you demon from hell!” She then splashed salt all over the beings body and face. “Aahh! My face you’ll pay for this you bitch!” The being then let go of him and ran back into the woods while his skin was burning and giving off smoke. His hand had some cuts and was bleeding in some places. He then looked at his Mom.

“Mom what the hell just happened?!” He asked while feeling like he was broken out of a spell. But she just ignored it and looked at his hand and hugged him tightly. “Come inside I’ll patch your hand up and we need to talk ok.” “Om ok.” She grasped her sons hand and walked towards the house. “I’m just glad I got to you in time.” “Yeah..” Dex though looked behind him and towards the woods. What was that thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm going to try to update daily and durring the week if it gets weird I'm sorry. But I'll try my best since I still have to go to school.


	4. Talks and new facts

His Mom had made a fresh pot of coffee and poured her son some while patching up his hand. “Mom…” She then looked up at him after having a sip of coffee from her mug. “Dex do you know what that thing was?” “No!” “Guessed as much…” She then sighed and cupped the container of salt. “That thing I could only guess was a Bokto.” “What’s that?” “I should have told you sooner. But a Bokto is a demon that lives in the woods and they generally eat humans or any poor animal that is in a close area to it.” “Ok but what does that have to do with me?” She then frowned while her eyes showed a mixture of anger, sadness, or confusion. “Wait why even move here if you know this?” “I did a search of the woods and found no source of a Bokto.” He then nodded but then a thought popped into his head. “Wait how do you know if a Bokto is within a area?” “Well there is few signs but I saw none when I was looking.” “Ok I guess. But how do you know all of this?” “I’ll get to that but there is much to discuss more important things.” She continued on.

“If a human is to ever come in contact with a Bokto they will be there next target to eat…” When those words left his Mom mouth it hit him like a ton of bricks. “Wha?..” She nodded then took another sip of her coffee. “As sad as it is to say it’s true. But the most important thing is you can’t get rid of them.” “Wait! So I’m going to have deal with this thing till I die!?” “Yes, but you can live a long happy life if you are able to avoid the Bokto.” He then took a gulp from his coffee. “Ok.. But how do you know all of this?” “I’ll get to that in a second. I have something else to tell you. We can move but the Bokto will only follow us and they can live a long time without eating. This is where it gets tricky you must avoid it at all cost even to where you might never want to leave your home, this is what most people have chosen to do but there is another way though highly risky. Because this demon eats anything it eats your body and emotions it will tempt you with everything it has so that you will have to interact with it. Though people of old time have found a way to combat this, and that would be salt. If we were to put salt around the house you maybe able to walk around. Or even walk around town with some salt on you. But this is where you might have to take a few risks. If you choose to leave the house and you bring salt that Bokto can possibly over power you and eat you. But if you choose to only stay within the area of the house then that is more safer but like I said we need to put salt all around the house to protect you but if anyone or thing were to break the salt line then the Bokto would be able to pass through the gap and would be outside the house-” “Wait then how is the Bokto not able to get inside the house? Because I’ve never seen you putting salt everywhere.” She giggled at that. “True but you know that your Step Dad built this house?” “Yeah?” “Well I asked him if he could sprinkle each wood he would use with some salt. And I personally watched him do it. Though at first he was hesitant I convinced him, hench why the Bokto isn’t in the house.” “Ok so now can you answer my question about how you know all of this?” She then nodded and smiled. “Now I can.”

“Well before I met your Step Dad I did deal with the supernatural. I offered people solutions to there problems and that in itself caused me some problems. But when I found out that I was pregnant with you I stopped my job and settled down. Though your dad was the closest thing to a supernatural creature with his cruelty.” “Yeah I guess he is.” Other questions popped into his head but he wouldn’t ask them now since he was already overwhelmed. “So I recommend you go to sleep and sleep on what you want to do about this ok.” He then nodded and stood up leaving his empty mug behind. “Night Mom.” “Night Dexter.” She grabbed both mugs and began to wash them.

Dex then walked up the stairs and into his room. Tonight was a long night and right now he wanted to sleep in. He then jumped into bed and laid down while snuggling into his pillow. “Ugh tomorrow will most likely be a long day.” And soon after was pulled into sleep. But the one question that followed him into sleep was what was that voice and will he ever hear it again?..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading let me know what you think about the story in the comments.


End file.
